


Halloween

by alloutforthewar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloutforthewar/pseuds/alloutforthewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully watch a scary movie in the unremarkable house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Mulder’s laying on his side on their sofa, his head in Scully’s lap as they watch the movie, the flickering lights and prone position making him sleepy despite the content of the film. Her legs are stretched out onto the coffee table, and every couple of minutes he has to prod her in the thigh to remind her to uncross her ankles so that he can see the screen. Currently, he’s watching Jamie Lee Curtis walking around an empty house that clearly contains a mass murderer and several bodies. It’s just a matter of time. 

“Scully!” he exclaims, burrowing his face down into her leg in anticipation, as though it can save him from being stabbed to death. Her laugh reaches his ears the same time her hand touches his hair, fingers easing across his scalp gently.

“C’mon, G-Man,” she teases. “You’ve faced worse than this.”

“I dunno Scully,” he responds, her thigh muffling his voice. “I don’t like masks.”

“I know. But he hasn’t even found her yet.”

“And she’s in there on her own! She needs a gun. And you. I always had you.” He’s managed to roll completely over now, his back to the television and his face pressed against her stomach.

“Yes, Mulder,” she croons. “You had me.”

“You’d survive this movie for sure Scully,” he says to her t-shirt.

“Possibly,” she concedes. “I generally had backup too though.”

“Yeah but you didn’t need me as much.” She clucks her tongue disapprovingly.

“I needed you plenty, Mulder.” He smiles as her hands sift through his hair, nails running lightly across his scalp.

The sounds are almost worse without the images, so he peers over his shoulder to see the girl – whatsername – have the killer materialise behind her out of the shadows unbeknownst to her.

“Jesus Christ!” and he’s back in the safety of Scully’s belly, his head jostled as she laughs again. “How do you watch this stuff? I’m gonna have nightmares for sure.”

“Don’t worry macho man,” she murmurs, seemingly immune to the carnage onscreen. “I’ll protect you.”


End file.
